Day 5 - Scene 5
Enar didn't quite make it to the middle of the flowerbed before Lilac, but he was not far behind. “There, I think that'll do nicely for now,” she said after they'd finished up the last bit together. “It's almost time for lunch anyway, no point starting on a new one before that.” “Sounds good to me. Are we taking on the next one after we've eaten? “Well...” Lilac looked at him. “If you want to, I won't stop you – but wouldn't you rather go see the shrine?” “Oh, yes, right.” Enar blushed. “I'd forgotten about that. I decided I would go and sit there for a bit – if Amanda doesn't show up that is.” “That's what I like to hear. You've done enough for a casual guest just dropping by on an errand.” “Are you sure? I don't mind working a bit more if there's need?” He grinned. “Gotta earn my lunch you know.” Lilac laughed. “Need? There's always need for more work in a garden. There's need and there's need though.” Enar nodded. “Yes, I guess you're right.” “Of course I am.” She stood up and dusted off her knees. “I'm the flower here and I say you've done enough – in the good way of course – and should go visit the shrine.” She reached out her hand and pulled Enar to his feet. “Thank you,” he said and bowed his head. “For everything I mean.” “Oh, don't mention it. It was no bother at all. I wouldn't be much of a flower if I didn't help a friend in need.” She fidgeted with the rope around her waist, and she might, possibly, have blushed a little – but it was hard to say for sure. “It was getting a bit lonely up here anyway. Just me and the weeds.” “Oh, you're the only one here? I thought a lot of monks came visiting here?” “No, I meant up here, where we are now. There's four of us guesting at the moment, but the rest are all in other parts of the gardens. This place is big.” “Yes.” Enar nodded. “Yes, I noticed.” He hadn't seen anyone else during their walk earlier, but then he'd also not seen Barry until he stood up. Maybe they were all hiding in the bushes, singing to the roots or whatever other strange things monks did. “Shall we then?” said Lilac and turned towards the path down into the garden. “We've got some time still, but if we walk slowly, we won't be there too early and it won't look like we're being lazy.” “Sounds like a plan.” Enar grinned. They took the same way they had taken earlier, crossing the water bed on the stones and down almost to the lake. Turning upwards again they passed the blackcurrants where they'd met Barry and continued on, going up all the terraces they'd just gone down and then even further up. Eventually, they climbed the last little staircase. The hill continued upwards, but this was where the garden ended and the forest took over. A wide strip of tightly trimmed lawn gave way to tall grass and moss. Pines and firs, growing wherever it pleased them, replaced the gardens' neat arrangements of bushes and flowerbeds. A few steps into the forest, among rocks and trees, a round, open, door lead into the hillside. It even had an old fir growing on top of it; its roots clinging to the door frame. “Well Enar, here we are. The Storvak's Rest. This is where we smoke our pipes after a day's work.” Lilac swept her hand over the area, ending at a group of lawn chairs standing off to the right of the door. “...and that is where we eat.” She pointed to the left – at a heavy, wooden, table surrounded by a semi-circle of raspberry bushes. “Very nice,” said Enar. “Very nice.” He nodded to himself. Food would be good, and the table looked ready to serve; the seats were all laid out and faint steam rose from covered pots and pans. The only thing missing was people to enjoy the meal. Enar, for one, would be more than happy to address that particular issue. His belly grumbled. “Do we wait,” he asked. “Or are we okay to sit down?” “We can't sit at the table yet,” said Lilac. “But there's no reason to stand around just for the sake of it.” She strode over to one of the lawn chairs and lowered herself into it. With a loud groan she stretched out, limbs and chair creaking in unison. She smiled at Enar and patted the chair next to hers, indicating for him to come sit down too. Sitting was – as it so often is – good. The chair creaked a little, his bones creaked a little. All was as it should be. He closed his eyes and sighed. Peace. Two hours worth of walking and the rest of the morning spent weeding caught up with him and pulled him down into the chair. Hopefully the food wouldn't be ready just yet. Soon, but not just yet. “Hey, flower,” said Lilac. Enar opened his eyes. Another monk came up the steps to the terrace. He recognized her as the monk who had arrived with Amanda on the cart the other day. She was the one who'd danced under the oaks after the meal. “Greetings flower,” said the newcomer. “Who's your friend?” She turned to Enar and nodded. “I've seen you before. Welcome to Storvak. I'm Rose.” “Rose,” said Lilac. “This is Enar. Enar, this is Rose.” “Always with the formality, flower.” Rose heaved an exaggerated sigh and sat down in the chair on Enar's other side. “So, Enar, tell me, where have I seen you before?” Enar stared at her, remembered himself and closed his mouth. “You... I... excuse me.” He cleared his throat. “I saw you on Restday, at the inn in Hyardum, and then under the oaks.” He blushed. “You were dancing. I didn't realize you saw me.” “Yes! That's the one.”She raised a finger and pointed it at him. “You were the outsider who hooked up with Jolene. How did that work out for you?” “Oh...” Enar's cheeks flared up. “Jolene?” said Lilac. “Aww, come on Lilac,” said Rose. “You know Jolene. Pretty blonde thing. Works the inn.” “Ah, her. Yes, I know her. She's a nice girl, isn't she? Got a bit of spring blood I hear.” “A bit!” Rose sputtered. “She's got the darling buds of spring so tight the sun shines out her ears when she closes her eyes.” “Rose... that's no way to speak of a woman,” said Lilac, and then she giggled. “Tell me I'm wrong old flower.” “No, no,” said Lilac, still giggling. “It's just... well...” she took a deep breath and composed herself. “So, Enar, what happened with you and Jolene?” Enar blushed again. “Well... actually... nothing really.” He cleared his throat. “She offered me a puff on her pipe, but I declined. Then she blew some smoke in my face and I was out for the afternoon.” “Well, that's not very fun is it?” said Rose. “Don't listen to her Enar. The spring is strong with Jolene. You did well to say no.” Enar covered his mouth and coughed. He tried to think of something clever to say – anything even. Rose snorted. “Bah! Still no fun.” “Shush flower. Enar is here to see Amanda.” “Oh.” Rose raised an eyebrow and whistled. “Yes.” Enar cleared his throat and shifted a little in his chair, trying to make himself comfortable. “She's got... I accidentally left something with her and... It wasn't mine to give.” “Nice one.” Rose shaded her eyes with her hand to have a closer look at him. “Clever. I like it.” “But... but...” Enar blushed. “I didn't do it intentionally. I didn't mean to have to come here.” “Don't worry Enar,” said Lilac. “She doesn't mean you.” Enar looked from Lilac to Rose and back again. They both looked as if he'd said something very funny and had to keep from laughing. Then they both, at the same time, raised their hands and rubbed their clean-shaven heads. Monks. Giggling monks even. Enar sighed. “Okay, okay. I get it. Do you really think she would have a hand in this?” “Why not?” said Rose. “She's meddling in everything else.” “Really?” Enar turned to Lilac with raised eyebrows. “The flower's right,” she said. “I probably wouldn't use the word meddling, but she does take an interest in all of our lives.” He nodded and stared out over the garden. “Well... If you say so.” The thought that Anna would interfere in his life whirled around in his head and wouldn't come to rest. “Oh, she meddles alright,” said Rose. “You wouldn't be here if it weren't for some stupid mistakes, right? Some random coincidences? Tell me I'm wrong Enar.” “No, well, no, but that could be anything, couldn't it?” “Yes, it could. It could.” Rose stretched out the last word and made a silly face. “It could, but where's the fun in that? Why blame things on random coincidence when we know Anna just loves to work that way?” “She does?” He'd learned about his goddess in school, and while he was a bit hazy on the details, he couldn't recall having heard anything like that before. Surely he'd remember that. Rose gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. She drew in breath as if to say something, but before she could get started Lilac interrupted her. The older monk snapped her fingers, jumped to her feet and pointed down the path. “Here come the beasts.” Down on the terrace below two men came walking; dressed in robes and with their heads shaved. Enar recognized one of them – the taller – as the monk who'd played the flute under the oaks on Restday. The shorter one looked much the same, but wore a bright red rope around his waist. Lilac sat down again, careful not to look at Rose. “There we go Enar, almost ready for lunch now.” Enar nodded. “Just the Storvaks missing, right? I guess they're in the burrow getting things in order?” “You guess right,” said Lilac. She raised her hand and waved at the men coming up the last little staircase. “Squirrel, Otter, come have a seat with us. We have a guest.” “Oh, do we now?” said the taller man. “And an outsider at that. How delightful to meet you. I'm Squirrel.” The man touched his brow and nodded at Enar. “The other one is Otter,” said Lilac. “He's a quiet one; doesn't make a sound – but he'll hear you just fine.” She turned to the men. “This is Enar. He's here to see Amanda.” Otter raised a hand and waved, but – of course – didn't say anything. He smiled and sat down in the grass a little off to the side, stretching his legs and leaning back on his elbows. Enar stared at the man, shook his head, blinked twice and then turned to Squirrel instead. “I saw you in Hyardum on Restday. You played the flute.” “Yes. Did you like it? I picked it up only recently so I'm still learning.” “Oh, yes.” Enar nodded. “It was very good. I liked it a lot.” “I'm so delighted to hear that.” Squirrel clapped his hands together. “It's very difficult. The little holes are so fiddly to hit with these big fingers. It's not at all like playing the trombone. I'd much rather play my trombone, but it's just such a hassle to lug it around everywhere and keep it clean and well oiled on the road. A flute is much more convenient, you know? You can put it in your pocket and if it breaks you can ask the locals to make you a new one. People out here are so crafty and skilled with their hands, don't you think? Very rustic and authentic, you know.” “Err...” said Enar. “Squirrel,” snapped Rose. “That's enough. You're prattling again.” “Oh, dear me, I'm so sorry Enar.” Squirrel's face turned bright red. “Do forgive me please. I get so easily carried away and then I just keep on talking. I hope I don't bore you too much. You can tell me to be quiet at any time please. I won't be offended, I promise. Oh my, this is so embarrassing, and we've only just met.” “Squirrel...” said Rose. “You're doing it again.” The tall man slapped his hand over his mouth and his face turned even redder. He pointed with his other hand towards the door to the burrow and stalked off in that direction – still with his hand over his mouth. Enar stared after him, scratching his head. “You shouldn't be so harsh on him,” said Lilac when Squirrel had disappeared out of sight. “I'm not,” countered Rose. “He needs a reminder or he'll talk all our ears off.” Lilac nodded. Her face serious. “Well, yes, but still...” “He said it himself, and that's that. Tell me I'm wrong.” “I take it he always talks like that,” asked Enar. “Nah,” said Rose. “He's okay on his own. Trust me. We walked for years.” “I see, I see. You know him well then?” “Like my own filthy robes.” Rose crossed her arms over her chest and looked up into the sky. “Solid man. Plays the flute like a whispering wind.” She sighed. “Just can't keep him around people.” “I see... but didn't he say he just started to play the flute?” “He did say so,” said Rose. “But it's been fifteen years. Though he's played the trombone since he was big enough to reach the low notes – thrice that long.” “Oh... he didn't look that old.” “I'll tell him you said that Enar.” Lilac smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “It'll cheer him up.” Rose groaned and pinched her nose. “Please don't.” “Now, now. Don't be like that flower. It's all good.” “Mmm...” Rose nodded and then her stomach growled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Lilac giggle and Enar couldn't help but smile. It wasn't him this time. For once. “What? I'm hungry. Okay?” She snorted and stood up. “I'll go see what's keeping them.” Rose took two steps towards the burrow and stopped. A little old lady, grey curls and all, appeared in the doorway. She wore a red and white checkered apron over a faded, brown, dress and carried a large steaming basket. The smell of freshly baked bread wafted through the air. --- Continued in Day 5 - Scene 6. Back to Enar's Vacation.